


What the Gem Wants

by Icy_Rose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Episode, Character Death, F/F, Major Character Injury, Other, love love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Rose/pseuds/Icy_Rose
Summary: amethyst and peridot find love in each other <3[this is a joke fic I wrote with a couple of friends when i was in a writing block]





	1. On Top Of The Waterfall

ON TOP OF THE WATERFALL…. 

“AMETHYST!!!!!” Peridot screamed, already wet. “Wow you sound just like peter!!!” …. 

No… this day was NOT going to start out like that. Peri didn’t want to be compareded to peter because PETER FUCKIGN SUCKS… litterally. 

“Yknow what…. No”

“Wgat the fuck do you mean no!” Amethyst screamed.

“No.” Peridot crossed her arms and fell off the waterfall. “THIS IS ALL PETER’S FAULT” She screamdded. (oh btw peter is the new pearl and was supposed to be on a mission but died by holo pearl lapis). 

“You cant just leaf me here!” Ameythst screamed at peridot while also eating a tacorita from taco bell. Ameythetsts pulled out the big guns™… and brought up their latest argument. “You know! THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT ONE TIME.”

“What ONE TIME”

“The time where you left me and hooked up with holo pearl lapis who killed pearl who is now peter.”

Peridot corssed her armss despite being stuck in the water. “Why do you always have to bring that up everytime I try and leave you…”

“BECAUSE I DONT WANT YOU T LEAF ME”

“ok” said peridot and got out of the water. She pulled out a big red box with Ame’s name on it. 

“owo what’s this?”

“Just open it you loon.”

Ameythyst opened the box to find…


	2. Pushed Off The Waterfall

~Perviously on "What the Heart Wants~

“Just open it you loon.”

Ameythyst opened the box to find…

~Now~

IT WAS!!! A TACORITA SUPREME PEARL EDITION!

“I can’t believe you….” Ameythysm said.  
“I know its great right!?” 

Ame just threw it on the ground!!!! “I can’t believe you are still hung up on pearl!!” SHE’S DEAD, PERI”

Peridot started to sob… “I… i just don’t wanna accept it…”

“Well… you have to!! Because I…”

Ameythst looked off into the distance.

“I killed her and blamed it on Holo Pearl lapis… and I also brought peter here to substitute as pearl…” Ame said sadly.

Peridot recoiled from Ameythyetyst, taking the tacorita supreme pearl edition back and throwing the box at ame. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU” peridotit shouted. She threw the fallen tacorita off the waterfall. She moved closer to Amethyst adn kissed her!!! (oh shit wtf)

Amethysyst shoved peridots off the waterfall because she was taken by supprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to kill of Peridot but I think I’ll have her come back and haunt Ameythyst but i havent decided yet so she hasnt died yet js. C yall in chapteret 3!


	3. At The Beach

~FLASHBACK~  
“Alright pose for the camera!”

Pearl stepped back and joined the group phooto. She set the camerea on a timer. It was Stephen’s birthday and they were on a beach vacation in Jersey. (Not New Jersey JUST JERSEY)

Peridot was wearing a green suit… lapis was there too but only pearl cared abt her. Ameythst was wearing B=D a blue swim suit with purple rhinstones. Peridot liked it. 

They were close by eachother in the picture and ameythis ended up getting cozie next to peridot after the picture was taken. Jasper(shelbert) was sitting away from them because she liked Peridot and Ame but THEY DIDNT WANT TO DATE HER!!!! (wtf) so jasper was left alone with french bread and halo pearl. 

ALL OF THE SUDDEN!!!!!!!!

Holo pearl flipped out and punched jasper in the chest. Lapis ran to her aid and accidently fused with holo pearl!!! Jasper cried and died on the spot(with jon risinger). (jasper wanted to be the first one to fuse with halo pearl) Regular Pearl screamed and stephen ran over to protect peridot and amythyest. Peridot hid behind steven for a bit before he grabbed her and ran off to the city for help. Amythyst and pearl fought halo pearl. 

Amethyst started fighting really hard with her whip. SUDDENLY!!!!! 

“Ame?....” pearl looked down and Amysthest weapon was shoved into her body. 

She recoiled prefusely apololgizing to pearl. 

“I… tell peridot i loved her secretly…” pearl said and then died. 

Ameythis scoffed and ran away from the scene, leaving pearl and japser’s bodies to rot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an au where the gems have human bodys but can still use their gem powers and are still gems jsut with human bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next chapter to find out what ame got in the box....


End file.
